IF: Infinite Family
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto found the Orimura siblings moments after their abandonment. He then decides to adopt them as his own children. What will happen with the Orimura siblings when they have a father in their lives.


**IF: Infinite Family**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Infinite Stratos**_

Chapter 1

A man was walking through a city along with others passing by him going along their daily routines. This man had bright blonde, spiky hair that went to his neck with a few strands just above his eyes. He had three whisker marks on both cheeks. He was wearing an orange shirt with long black sleeves, along with black pants and black sport shoes with orange on them.

This was Naruto Uzumaki and currently he was leisurely walking through the street. He stopped walking when he heard sobbing come down an alleyway, turning towards the sobbing he started to walk towards the noise.

Walking down the alley he looked around till he saw a young girl holding something small in her hands which the sobbing was coming from, a child holding a much younger child like a… baby.

The girl tried to calm the baby down but it looked as the baby was about to cry until the girl heard someone singing.

Hitotsu hi-toyoli inamori Shukaku! ( _One "Sleep is better than humans" Says Shukaku_ )

Futatsu fire moeteru Matatabi! ( _Two, burning in fire Matatabi!_ )

Mitsu mizunara makoseru Isobu! ( _Three, leave the water to Isobu!_ )

Yotzu yoka atzu ise Son Goku! ( _Four, hot as lava, Son Goku!_ )

Itzuzu itsu-demo kake-ashi Kokuo! ( _Five, always on the run, Kokuo!_ )

Mutzu muri-sezu awatezo Saiken! ( _Six, taking it easy and not in a hurry, Saiken!_ )

Nanatsi nanajushi soratobu Chomei! ( _Seven, the flying leaf insect, Chomei!_ )

Yatzu yappai yi-taji Gyuki! ( _Eight, "Yeah" is all it needs, Gyuki!_ )

Ko-kon natzu ko-kon umto saikou Kurama! ( _Nine, "ko-kon" cries the mighty Kurama!_ )

Koto soro-yoto bishuu uno nakama. (All the Tailed Beasts have finally come together)

Jo-oi muzutaketo ei namae! (They're a little hard, but they're nice names)

Muna-ripaa namaee danee! ( _They're all splendid names_ )

Mina zutakira namaee danee! ( _They're all wonderful names_ )

The girl looked on as the baby stopped sobbing as the blonde man sung before the baby fell asleep and that's when he stopped singing.

Naruto looked at the girl. "Why are you two doing here? You should be with your parents"

The girl looked down with a frown. "Our parents abandoned us" She almost whispered as Naruto's eyes hardened. One thing Naruto hated was when parents abandon their children.

Naruto placed his hand on the girl's head. "What's your name mines Naruto Uzumaki"

"Chifuyu… Orimura" The girl said as she hesitated to say her last name. Naruto pointed at the baby boy in her arms. "Ichika"

"Do you two have anywhere to stay?" Naruto asked as Chifuyu looked at him before shaking her head. Naruto went into a thinking pose before smiling. "How about you to live with me, I can adopt you!"

"Adopt..." Chifuyu said as the word rolled off her tongue. She never thought of being adopted, not even once did she thought of someone taking the two and being a real parent. The eight year old girl looked up at the man in his early 20s maybe around 21-24 years old.

Naruto nodded. "I'm old enough to adopt you and I don't want you two to separate from each other" He said.

Chifuyu looked at Naruto before looking down at Ichika she made a decision. "I… we like to be adopted"

Naruto smiled and brought the child closer. "Now let's go home"

 _3 Months Later_

Three months have passed since Naruto adopted Chifuyu and Ichika and currently Ichika was being feed by Naruto as Chifuyu came through the door dropping a bag on the couch.

"Welcome home" Naruto said as he held a spoon and feed Ichika who after eating clapped. "Did anything interesting happen today"

"I think I made a new friend" She said as Naruto looked towards her. "Her name is Tabane Shinonono"

Naruto smiled at her. "That's good to hear, she might become your best friend"

Chifuyu looked at him. "She is energetic and childish and quiet and serious. We have different personalities"

"They say opposites attract" Naruto said. "Besides she should be childish after all you two are children after all"

Naruto turned to Ichika and picked a spoon. "Want some more, Ichi?" The six months old before he clapped his hands again.

Naruto turned to Chifuyu as he put the spoon down. When he met Ichika and Chifuyu 3 months ago their parents abandoned them when Ichika was three months old but more specifically a few minutes before meeting Chifuyu and Ichika.

It made him angry, Naruto was a kind and forgiving guy but even he had his limits. If Naruto ever met their parents he couldn't promise that they would be able to walk again.

"Hey Chifuyu what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen bench.

"I could go pretty much anything" She told the blonde as she sat down next to Ichika who was happy that his sister was here.

Naruto looked through the cabinets, fridge, and some food that was already on the bench, sandwiches, cereal, ramen, fish, chicken, ramen, salad, ramen, etc. "Hmm how about ramen?" He asked.

"No ramen today" Chifuyu replied quickly. "She realized even though Naruto did eat healthy he had an addiction to ramen.

"So quick to dis the ramen" Naruto said as he looked at Ichika. "You'll love ramen won't you Ichi-chan" Ichika smiled and laughed at Naruto.

"We could have Sashimi, Tempura, Onigiri, Yakitori, Takoyaki" Naruto started to list off what they could eat. "What about a chicken sandwich?"

"Chifuyu nodded before she went back to playing with Ichika. Naruto started making the sandwich and started a conversation. "Got any homework?"

Chifuyu stayed silent for a moment. "I got homework…"

"Do you need a hand?" He asked as Chifuyu shook her head. "It's not too hard it's just…"

"Troublesome?" He asked as Chifuyu nodded.

"Yeah troublesome" She said as Ichika giggled and so did Naruto.

"Looks like someone is revelling in your pain" Naruto chuckled as Chifuyu sighed.

 _2 Years Later_

Chifuyu swung her shinai as another shinai easily blocked it. Chifuyu jumped back panting looking at the monster before her that had even stamina to 500 laps around the town on his hands with a boulder tied on his back.

"Tired already Chi-chan?" Naruto said as he watched his adopted daughter grip the shinai before lunging forward and went for a strike as Naruto swung his own with one hand.

"You're definitely getting better Chifuyu" Naruto said as he blocked her strike again. They continued for a while until they both decided to stop. "We should stop here for today"

Chifuyu nodded and was kind of glad. When she asked if he could train her she realized despite being a good teacher he had some… unique tor-training methods. She wasn't joking about the 500 laps.

He could make training very, very hard for her but chose not to which she was thankful. Even the normal training that she did with him was sometimes torture but it was really helpful.

Naruto lowered himself to just above her level and started raising it from there. Naruto trained her in the use of Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, improving her stamina and endurance amongst other things.

She followed her father figure out into the main room. Naruto threw a towel over to Chifuyu. "Have a shower then we can have some lunch"

Chifuyu grabbed the towel and nodded. "Okay tou-san" She said. Over the two years she and Ichika had been adopted by the blonde and eventually she began to see the blonde as a father and started calling him as such.

She and her little brother also had his last name attached to theirs and went by Orimura-Uzumaki. Sometimes she went by Orimura for a few things but she mainly Uzumaki. She kept Orimura as a way to get back at her birth parents so if she became well known or famous make her parents feel bad, terrible that they abandoned them.

Maybe it was a childish reason but then again she was ten.

She was glad Naruto adopted her and her brother.

 _3 Years Later_

A five year old Ichika was playing with his best friend Houki Shinonono the younger sister of Tabane Shinonono. Meanwhile the older siblings were together with Tabane asking Chifuyu random questions.

Naruto smiled as he watched them while he himself was talking to Tabane and Houki's aunt, Yukiko. Yukiko had short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She was very polite and kind to others like him.

He remembered when they first met.

 _Flashback_

Naruto, Chifuyu and Ichika were at a park as Tabane asked if Chi-chan could play and they decided to bring their siblings along.

Naruto sat on a bench when a woman sat beside him and they both watched the four kids with the older children were introducing their younger siblings to each other.

"Are they your kids?" He asked.

The woman shook her head. "No I am their aunt" She said. "Are those other two yours?"

"Yes and no" He said causing the woman to look over to see Naruto smiling fondly. "They are my kids but not through blood"

She understood what he was saying. "Well it's nice to meet you, my name's Yukiko" She held out her hand.

Naruto smiled and shook her hand. "Naruto Uzumaki"

The two talked as they watched the kids and Naruto had to admit that he did find Yukiko to be a beauty and was kind of shocked that she was single. She learnt about Naruto as well being single and how he raised Ichika and Chifuyu by himself.

The two talked until the kids came to them when they were ready to go home.

 _Flashback End_

It was a fond memory meeting someone he really got along with and they had many fun conversations. Yukiko remembered when he told her when Ichika took his first steps and he was so proud and Ichika's first word.

She knew the blonde was a good father and a kind man. She wondered if their child was as kind as him.

Huh?

Yukiko felt her face heat up as she blushed at the thought. She quickly turned her head away from Naruto as she just realized she had been staring at him for quite a while.

Unknown to her Naruto had the same feelings running through his head.

Chifuyu and Tabane who were watching their younger siblings looked over to their father and aunt respectively.

"Hey Chi-chan"

Chifuyu sighed Naruto just had to call her that when Tabane was over once. "Yes Tabane?" She asked.

"Wouldn't be cool if your dad married my aunt"

Chifuyu's head quickly snapped to Tabane. "What?"

"Well Naru-san and Yuki-oba get along really well and see Yuki-oba blushed and I have seen Naru-san blush near Yuki-oba before" Tabane said as Chifuyu looked at her best friend.

"I guess I could let her date tou-san" Chifuyu muttered. She didn't have a problem with Yukiko or her father dating it was the fact that her father was to kind to people and people could easily take advantage of his kindness.

She didn't want to see her father be taking advantage of and left heart broken. Their conversation was caught short as they saw both Naruto and Yukiko walk over to them.

"Are you four ready to go?" Naruto asked with his hands in his pockets as the four nodded. Tabane and Houki got into Yukiko's car while Chifuyu and Ichika got into Naruto's car.

Before they left Naruto turned to Yukiko. "Hey Yuki-chan" Naruto said as Yukiko turned to Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun" She said with a small blush on her face.

Naruto placed his hand behind his head. "I was wondering… if you would…uh"

Yukiko blushed as she hoped what Naruto was going to say to her. " _Oh please be that_ " She thought.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me" He said with blush.

"I would love to" Yukiko said as embraced the blonde.

"How about tomorrow"

Yukiko nodded. "I know the perfect little place" She said. "See you tomorrow, Na-ru-to-kun"

Naruto watched as Yukiko walked away with a sway of hips. He smiled to himself as he and his adopted kids went back to their home.

Naruto was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
